Mending What is Broken
by weepingangel9578
Summary: During the fellowships stay in Lothlorien, Legolas is injured by someone that he thought was a friend. Can Aragorn heal him and bring him peace? WARNING: This is a dark story. it revolves around rape and there is an eventual character suicide. There is no slash intended in this, but the rape is male on male. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I decided to publish this story but I made some edits to my friend's original idea. First of all I took out the Aragorn and Legolas slash element of this story because I wasn't really feeling like it fit well with my writing style. However, there is some one-sided slash between Legolas and Haldir. (I did say that this surrounds rape) Now this meant that I had to take away one of the three sections because the second had major slash in it, so this story is now going to be in two parts. Other than that the idea is essentially the same. **

**This is my first time writing anything like this so I beg you to send me your opinions! **

**Thank you to all how read!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The suffering of an elf_

The fellowship sat sullenly in their appointed quarters of Lothlorien. It was deathly quiet amongst them and the grief placed on their shoulders was crushing. The group had just lost Gandalf to the endless shadow of Moria. He had fallen with the mighty Balrog, and most of the fellowship's hope had fallen with him.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all stuck together in a clump of grief. None of them had dry eyes or bright faces, as they cried softly for their lost friend.

Frodo was taking the blow the worst out of his kin. The young hobbit had fallen completely silent and his face had become stony and emotionless. He had also started spending more and more time alone, so when he rose from his grouping of kin and wandered off, none paid it too much attention.

The dwarf and man were not much better. Gimli was feeling overwhelming guilt, for it had been his idea to go through the mines. Finding himself run ragged with sadness, the stout creature had settled for sleeping away his grief.

Boromir had fallen into an unhealthy state of shock and paranoia. His grief wasn't as strong as the others, for he did not know the wizard personally, but the moment the fellowship had entered then elven realm, the soldier had felt horribly unsettled. The man now spent almost all of his time brooding on his own and checking over his shoulder.

Then there were the two friends, close as brothers. Aragorn and Legolas were sitting by a small pond at the edge of their dwellings. Legolas had the ranger pressed up against him in hopes of giving the man some form of comfort. His own grief was strong, and he longed to seek solace among the trees of the Golden Wood, but he felt that his friend's need was greater than his own at the moment.

The elf had been mumbling softly to the man for the past half an hour. Aragorn had simply leaned into Legolas for comfort, before he released his built up and heavy feelings of grief and anger. Finally Aragorn pulled back and met an icy blue stare of concern. The man attempted a smile but it came out crooked and insincere. The elf watched him wearily and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He sighed and looked directly into Aragorn's eyes when he spoke.

"Mellon-nin, you must not let grief get the better of you, it is like a plague. Once it begins to erode your spirit, it won't stop until it has completely killed you. Please Aragorn, allow yourself to heal."(my friend)

The man sniffed and looked up at the elf, who nodded and smiled. It was then that Aragorn felt pangs of guilt stab him in the heart when he saw the elf's gaze flicker towards the forest. He realized that he had become selfish in his grief. He had let his own troubles over-shadow that of his closest companion. Aragorn placed a tentative hand on the elf's forearm and gestured to the forest with his other hand.

"Go…"

Legolas smiled at the ranger and shook his head.

"No, I can wait. You are in need of comfort and I wouldn't be unable to forgive myself if I left you with your grief."

Aragorn frowned when the elf's eyes betrayed his words. The sparkling blue had been tainted by the heaviness of sadness, grief, and anger. Aragorn gripped the elf's arm and studied the face before him. When Aragorn spoke, he felt jabs of shame when he heard how broken his voice had become.

"And I could never forgive myself if I sat here and kept you from your own grief. I know that you find comfort from the trees, so take your own advice and let them heal you."

The elf sighed and looked at the trees with a final longing filled stare. He then turned back to the man and smiled gratefully at him.

"Hannon lle Estel, amin innas adertha-estent." (Thank you Estel, I will return shortly.)

The ranger nodded and watched as the elf padded over to the thick forest. He saw a flash of golden hair before the elf melted into the trees. Aragorn sighed as he picked himself up from the ground. The man stretched and found his limbs to be stiff and his muscles sore. He exhaled heavily and shuffled over to the rest of the fellowship. He sent a quick glance towards the hobbits before practically throwing himself on to his bed mat. The man then closed his eyes and settled himself, waiting for his friend to return.

* * *

The prince of Mirkwood sat with his body completely lax against the trunk of a rather large oak tree. He had maneuvered himself to a large branch at the top of the tree. Legolas had spent the last two hours listening and speaking to the trees. He had lavished in the words of comfort they had given him. However, he soon began feeling the loss of being around the fellowship. The elf smiled when he recalled the hobbit's antics, Boromir's stories, the banter with the dwarf, and the smiles he had shared with Aragorn over the course of their journey so far.

The elf sighed and thanked the trees before bounding to the ground with ease and unparalleled grace, but as soon as he reached the ground, the prince tensed visibly. He sensed a presence nearby and instinctually reached for his bow. When his hand met only air, Legolas cursed himself. He had left his weapons with the fellowship. Seeing no better option, Legolas took a defensive stance and waited for the unseen being to appear.

"Lle thia-tirnen mellon-nin." (You seem guarded my friend.)

Legolas spun around at the voice. He relaxed immediately however, when he saw the march warden leaning casually against a nearby tree. Legolas smiled kindly at him.

"Mae govannan Haldir." (Well met Haldir.)

The march warden chuckled and approached the younger elf. He easily lapsed into the common tongue as he lightly chided Legolas.

"Enough with the formalities Legolas, it is good to see you well."

The prince nodded in agreement.

"Likewise."

Haldir grinned at the prince. Legolas smiled but it faded slightly and he sighed heavily.

"It truly is good to see you Haldir, but I must return to the fellowship. The loss of Gandalf has hit them hard, especially Estel."

Legolas frowned when he thought that he saw the other elf stiffen at the man's name. However, he abandoned the thought quickly and waved a short farewell before turning away from the woods. He began walking, but turned in confusion when he noticed the elf following him.

"Haldir?"

Legolas became wary when the march warden didn't respond but kept walking until he was at Legolas' side. The prince became confused when he saw that a shadow of anger had fallen over Haldir's face.

The march warden looked at him with what Legolas could only describe as predatory determination. The prince started when he was dragged from his thoughts by the march warden turning to the trees and beginning to talk.

"Did you ever think about taking a mate Legolas? One that would love you and bring you pride."

Legolas' face became slightly scared when he heard the slight bitterness in Haldir's voice.

"Yes at some point. Why do you ask?"

When he received only silence, Legolas nervously looked Haldir over once more and turned away quickly, not liking the atmosphere the march warden was creating.

"Goodbye Haldir."

The prince only traveled several feet when he felt himself being pulled back harshly. He was sent reeling until his back hit the solid trunk of a tree. He was about to move when two very strong hands placed themselves on either side of his head. Legolas found himself staring into the lustful eyes of the march warden, whose face was merely centimeters from his own. He struggled fiercely but the older elf was too strong. However, that didn't stop him from trying to pull away when a pair of moist lips attached themselves to his neck. Legolas gasped and frantically pushed at the armor in front of him.

"Get o-off! Haldir l-let me g-go!"

Legolas felt his stomach churn when the march warden smiled against his skin.

"Now hang on my little prince. Let me show you what I have to offer."

Legolas squirmed and continued to push against the stronger elf. Finally he was able to break free, and he backed away as quickly as possible, panting heavily. The younger elf felt his anger rise as he looked at the satisfaction on the elder elf's face.

"I am not yours Haldir, and I never will be. Now I suggest you keep back if you want any shred of our friendship to remain."

Legolas studied Haldir closely before turning away at a run. The prince gasped however, when a hand pulled at his ankle and was sent crashing down to the ground. His jaw and the left side of his head smashed into the forest floor and he immediately felt the blood stream from his temple. He was dazed, his vision was blurry, and his jaw ached tremendously whenever he tried to move it. Suddenly he was flipped over so he was lying flat on his back. Legolas began thrashing when he felt the weight of someone sitting on his stomach. He heard sickening laughter above him and he felt himself on the verge of getting sick.

"Haldir let me up! You are not thinking clearly!"

Legolas shivered when the march warden dropped down and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think so Legolas and you are wrong, I am thinking quite clearly."

The prince struggled when He felt Haldir grab his wrists and begin tying a thin rope around them at a painful tightness. He bucked and thrashed in an attempt to free himself. However, all he accomplished was eliciting a frustrated growl from Haldir. Suddenly his head whipped to the side. His cheek stung horribly where the elf on top of him had slapped him. Unfortunately this also left the prince dazed again, and he was then unable to fight when his ankles were tied to the roots of a nearby tree, or when his wrists were bound to a thick tree trunk at his head. When he finally regained his senses, it was much too late. He was trapped and Haldir had his hips straddled.

Then there was the sicken sound of metal sliding against metal, and Legolas' eyes widened when he saw the shimmering knife in Haldir's hand. Legolas continued to thrash as Haldir chuckled darkly.

"Calm down my prince. I promise you are going to enjoy this."

* * *

The hobbits watched the ranger in concern. He had woken up from his short nap and began pacing when he found out that Legolas still hadn't returned. It had been close to three hours since the elf had left, and the man had started battling with himself about whether he should go look for the elf, or give him some space.

Finally exhausted from pacing, grieving, and worrying, Aragorn walked over to a bench on the far side of their dwellings and sat down gracelessly. He sighed and placed his head in his hands as he watched the tree line for his friend, worry still heavily weighing on his mind.

* * *

Legolas struggled desperately as the march warden began roaming his hands over the prince's body. The pinned elf shuddered as Haldir waved the knife in front of his face again, smirking with sickening lust. The bound elf's eyes widened as Haldir brought the sharp object down to his chest, the blade resting idly on the ties of his jerkin.

Legolas tried to slow his rapid breathing to keep his flesh from pressing into the blade too much. When Haldir began to press down Legolas could do nothing but close his eyes and wait. He winced when the march warden became careless and nicked his chest while cutting away the over shirt. When the blade once again broke his skin, Legolas finally found his voice.

"Why are you doing this Haldir? We were friends! I have known you since I was a mere elfling! I-I looked up to you, I wanted to be you!"

Haldir only smirked and pulled at the damaged jerkin. The green and brown fabric tore easily and fell away from the prince's body.

"Because my little prince, you are quite beautiful, and I have lusted for you since the day you became of age. But most importantly, I know that I can make you scream in pleasure, and make you beg to become my lover."

Legolas inhaled sharply at the harsh words that stung his ears like poison.

He tensed his entire body as Haldir started working on his tunic. Every once and a while the blade would cut into his pale skin and cause drops of blood to stain the remaining fabric. The prince's heart began hammering at an unhealthy speed when he was finally stripped down to his bare chest and leggings.

Haldir smiled and rested his hands on the prince's toned stomach. He began tracing the lines of the well-defined muscle with several fingers, causing Legolas to shiver. The march warden's hands were ice cold and unforgiving. The prince thrashed again but hissed in pain when his ankles and wrists disagreed with the movement. Both areas of skin had been rubbed raw by his earlier struggles and the rope had now bit into his skin. Thin streaks of blood were now running down his pale, and now bruised, arms and shins.

The prince felt dread weigh down on his stomach when he felt Haldir's hands drop lower. They rested on his hips and the march warden squeezed with a bruising strength. Legolas flinched ever so slightly when he felt the elf's finger nails dig into his skin and practically scratch his hip bones.

Then the knife was back. It cut easily through the flimsy laces that held his leggings together.

In an act of last minute desperation Legolas laced his legs together as Haldir tried to cut away his remaining clothing. The prince felt a second of relief when his planned succeeded and he halted the march warden's plans. However, his hope was in vain, for Haldir merely growled in anger and pulled the prince's shaking and weakened thighs apart. Legolas grunted as he pushed against the march warden's hands, but unfortunately that only caused Haldir to become impatient, and he brought his hand down forcefully upon Legolas' already bruised cheekbone.

The prince hissed in pain when he felt the impact, and strangely, something breeching his skin. He looked at the march warden's hand and noticed that the knife was still in his grasp. Legolas watched with macabre intensity as drops of his blood rushed down the side of the blade before falling soundlessly on his stomach.

The prince felt his pulse quicken even more as Haldir finally was able to rip away his leggings, baring him to the world. He tried to cover himself but found it nearly impossible in his current position.

Legolas could help the rosy blush that colored his cheeks as the march warden leered at him with a lustful hunger.

The younger elf watched in horror as Haldir's own leggings tented awkwardly around his groin. It made the prince sick to think that he was arousing the other elf so. Then the elder elf started to move and Legolas began to panic.

Haldir only smiled at the elf below him and placed himself in-between the prince's naked thighs. He placed his calloused hands on Legolas' inner thighs and pressed down when Legolas squirmed widely. Haldir ignored the physical protests and rubbed his hands up and down the other elf's thighs and calves.

Legolas strained against his bonds when the feeling of the march warden's hands worsened. They still held an unpleasant icy quality but now whenever they came into contact with his skin it would burn. The prince twitched as Haldir pinched, squeezed, and scratched his skin, several ugly bruises already marring the milky white skin. Legolas tried backing away again but once again found himself unable.

However, his struggles became more frantic when the march warden moved to untie his own leggings. Legolas' eyes widened as Haldir bore himself to the prince. Seeing the younger elf's expression, Haldir smirked and inched closer to Legolas' quivering body.

The prince began shaking his head and pleading with the Lothlorien elf.

"Haldir please don't! No…no you can't…please…HALDIR PLEASE!"

Legolas felt tears sting his eyes as the older elf merely shook his head and smirked.

The bound elf thrashed like a chained animal when he felt Haldir's member prodding at his entrance. He shrunk away when Haldir chuckled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Legolas shuddered as the march warden whispered tauntingly in his ear.

"I heard a rumor that you have never been taken before, is that true?"

Legolas paled and his panic increased. Haldir raised his eyebrows and chuckled darkly. He then dropped his hands to the prince's slim hips and gripped him tightly.

"Wonderful, I always love it when they are new."

Legolas choked on his own breath as tears streamed down his face.

"Haldir…please…I am-am begging y-you…ple-"

Legolas wasn't able to finish his plea, for a scream of utter agony tore from his throat and cut him off as Haldir thrust roughly into him.

The pain was unlike any other he had ever felt. It coursed through him and paralyzed his body. He felt as though someone had lit a fire inside his body and the flames were scorching everything they could reach, The prince screamed again when Haldir didn't bother to wait before continuing his onslaught. He felt his spirit dim when Haldir groaned in pleasure, his grip tightening on the prince's hips.

Legolas' sobs and screams increased in volume as the pain grew exponentially.

Haldir frowned at the amount of noise the prince was producing. If anyone where to hear the prince's screams they would come looking, and because of the heightened hearing the elves were blessed with, the probability of being found increases greatly.

The march warden snapped his hips into the writhing body beneath him once more as he reached for the prince's shredded tunic. He tore at it even further until he had a makeshift gag for the prince. Haldir pressed it to the elf's mouth and growled when Legolas clamped his mouth shut and refused to allow the fabric to pass his teeth. Seeing as he wasn't going to get the prince to give anytime soon by using pure force, Haldir resorted to other options. The march warden pulled out of the trembling elf completely before slamming back into the prince. Legolas screamed in overwhelming pain and Haldir quickly pushed the gag into his mouth. The older elf smirked as he tied the fabric tightly behind the elf's head.

As he continued to thrust into Legolas, Haldir leaned down and nibbled at the prince's ear. He bit the lobe a little too harshly before running his tongue along the highly sensitive and pointed tip; eliciting a muffled shout from Legolas, who turned his head away as Haldir descended on his body with his tongue and lips. He bit, licked, and kissed the prince's battered and bleeding torso, neck, shoulders, and face.

Legolas' muffled screams of agony continued as Haldir continued his assault. He felt himself being torn in two by the march warden's violent pace. He could feel the sticky substance of blood running steadily down his thighs.

The pain and shame were consuming the suffering elf. His spirit was fading more and more with each thrust. He opened his tear brimmed and blurry eyes to look up at the sky and thick tree branches. Seeing the forest above him made the Mirkwood prince begin to think about his father and his people. He would never be able to return home, they wouldn't want a soiled elf as the crowned prince, and his father shouldn't have to deal with living with a shamed son. Then his thoughts traveled to the fellowship. He would taint their mission and purpose by hanging around. He brought shame to all of them and he couldn't have that hindering their quest in anyway. Finally he thought of the ranger. Aragorn had been his closest friend and it broke Legolas' heart even further to think about leaving him behind. But Aragorn was in line to be king, he was a role model, and having a broken and damaged elf at his side wasn't going to help him succeed. Legolas closed his eyes as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. He could never return and face Aragorn again, he just couldn't.

The prince was about to give into his grief and shame when Haldir groaned loudly in pleasure and filled the younger elf.

The march warden pulled out from Legolas' damaged opening and panted for a minute. He then pulled away from the shaking and bloodied body and straightened his clothes. He watched intently as the prince panted heavily and struggled to breathe through the gag and his tears.

Legolas was absolutely spent. His body was still radiating pain through his entire being and his muscles were twitching from the treatment. The elf's entire body was shaking like a leaf.

His cheeks were slick with salty, and still falling, tears. While his breathing was labored and his heartbeat was through the roof.

The prince watched limply as Haldir reached down and untied the gag. Having the march warden so close to his face sparked the remaining rage within Legolas. His eyes turned cold and with one more burst of strength, he spat in the march warden's face.

Haldir growled as he wiped furiously at his face. He descended on the prince and gripped him around the throat. Legolas struggled weakly against the hold but his body was simply too weak to fight back. Haldir sneered at him and pressed harder as he spoke.

"You belong to me now my fair prince. No one else will want you as a friend or a lover, especially that ranger. Your innocence that you held onto so tightly is gone. You are nothing more than a whore now. You are dirty and used. I was willing to let you be mine, but now I see that I was wrong to want you in the first place. You are nothing."

Haldir spat at the elf before harshly cutting Legolas' bonds, digging into the already damaged and bleeding wounds. Legolas was too exhausted to even acknowledge the new pain that filled his body as his limbs contracted from their over stretched positions.

The march warden looked at the cowering elf once more before turning to leave.

"You disgust me."

Legolas waited for him to get a fair distance away before he brought his stiff and bloody arms down to wrap them around his damaged body. He winced at the new pain the movement brought. The elf tried to raise himself up but the pain was too great. He let out a strangled cry, but his voice cracked as his raw throat protested. Legolas let a new set of tears form and he wrapped his arms around himself a little tighter.

All that the prince wanted to do was lay there and cry, but he knew that he couldn't. Aragorn and the fellowship were waiting for him, and although he knew they wouldn't want him, for he was nothing more than a dirty and used whore…Valar he felt dirty…but he had to at least say goodbye. Tears chocked him at the thought.

His mind set, Legolas slowly lifted himself into a standing position, despite the horrid pain the motion brought. However, his body betrayed his mind and he almost collapsed at the intense pain and he had to brace himself on a nearby tree. He panted heavily as he waited for the pain to lessen. It was then that he realized he was still stark naked. He gazed at his tunic and jerkin but they were nothing more than tatters at this point. He sighed and cringed when he saw that his leggings were the only suitable clothes left. He knew that putting them on would be anything but enjoyable.

The prince limped slowly to the pile of shredded fabric and searched through it quickly. He found his leggings rather easily but he frowned none the less, the legs had been split up to mid thigh. Seeing no point in the extra fabric, the prince tore at it with weak hands. It took him a while, but finally he managed to remove the fabric. Legolas took a deep and somewhat centering breath as he carefully placed his legs through them and cringed in pain. He had to forcefully bite down on his lower lip to keep from screaming. He pulled the leggings the rest of the way up and sighed when they barely stayed on his lithe hips. Haldir had cut the lacings to the point where they could no longer be tied, and this caused the waist band to hang loosely over his form.

Deciding that there wasn't much else he could do about it, Legolas left them as they were and turned towards Lothlorien. He limped slowly with extra care for his injuries and set his face in a determined mask. However, it wasn't strong enough to hold back the horrible pain the prince was feeling. His physical wounds were burning and aching, but his broken heart and spirit were much worse. They pulled the elf down and dragged him into a shadowy grief.

Legolas sniffed as several tears slid down his face. He managed to get some sort of control over his flow of tears, but he was unable to stifle the pitiful sobs that tore from his already damaged throat, because that's all he was now, damaged. He couldn't think of himself as anything else. He was just damaged and broken, nothing more.

* * *

**Alright, so this piece is still a little questionable for me. I wasn't actually going to write it, but my friend (this was her story idea) kept bugging me and asking for me to write it, and I got some encouragement from you guys, but please tell me if you didn't like it. I want you to be honest even if it is a little brutal. If I have a bunch of people tell me they don't like it, or I don't get any feedback at all, I will probably delete it. **

**So please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue with this story. I don't really like starting things without finishing them, that is why I am still mad at myself for stopping found, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A ranger's horror, and plans of revenge_

Aragorn sat rigidly on the bench he had been perched on for the past hour. He had been vigilantly watching the forest's edge for his long time friend for far too long. The ranger had been trying to reassure himself by saying that 'Legolas is simply grieving' or 'he just lost track of time among the trees', but nothing would put his mind at ease, Legolas was out there somewhere.

The factor that was really putting Aragorn on edge was the fact that keeping him worried was very uncharacteristic for the elf. Legolas wouldn't be cruel like this, he would've returned long ago if he was alright.

Aragorn hardened his features and looked back at the fellowship. The hobbits were fast asleep, curled around each other, the dwarf was lying on his back watching the tented ceiling with interest, and Boromir was sitting close by with his head in his hands. He hadn't moved for quite some time and he had begun to mutter quietly to himself.

Aragorn sighed and raised himself from his current position. He exhaled sharply and reached for his sword, which he had placed beside him during his watch. Once the weapon was secured to his waist, the man turned back to the trees. He was about to leave when movement caught his eye. His hand instinctually went to the hilt of his sword, but he found the action to be unnecessary when a flash of gold caught his attention. The man smiled widely and called out to the elf.

"Mellon-nin, manke gar-lle brethil?" (My friend, where have you been?)

Aragorn's smile quickly faded into confusion when instead on answering, Legolas tensed visibly. The ranger's face was then blanketed with horror as he watched his elven friend collapse and fall to the ground in a heap. Aragorn immediately ran out to him at an inhuman pace. He began shouting the elf's name, and ended up waking the entire fellowship.

"LEGOLAS!"

The man reached the elf and almost became sick at the sight of Legolas' body. His tunic and jerkin were gone, exposing tortured flesh, and his leggings were a mess of bloody tatters that barely stayed on. He dropped to the ground and hovered over the elf's body, his hands an inch or two away from actually touching the elf. Aragorn placed a hand to Legolas' cheek, which was hidden behind a curtain of bloodied and dirt covered hair, in an attempt to rouse the elf. Aragorn pulled his palm back quickly when he felt something sticky on his finger tips.

The ranger cringed when he saw thick red liquid masking his fingers. He gently pulled back the elf's hair and frowned when he saw the severe bruising around a large gash on Legolas' cheek. There was also a pool of dried blood around the elf's left temple.

Aragorn cautiously probed around the wounds. He slowly retracted his hand once he had accessed the damage. As his eyes roamed over Legolas' broken body he felt his anger flare, especially when he saw the dark splotches of color around Legolas' neck. The ranger growled and carefully began prodding at the elf's tender neck, but as soon as he touched the damaged skin Aragorn started, for the elf's eyes snapped open and he began wearily struggling.

"No…Don't touch me! Let me go!"

Aragorn quickly grabbed the elf in an attempt to still his wild thrashing, worried about the elf giving himself more injuries. Unfortunately this only made things worse, for the elf began screaming and crying. He became desperate to free himself from Aragorn's grasp.

The ranger however, merely held the elf tightly and tried to calm him down.

"Legolas ha tol enni…Ha tol Aragorn, Estel. Lle tu can-dad Legolas. Amin innas al-had-lle. Lle sad band, al-er-innas dorn lle, amin innas al-buia-ha, toss erui lle tu can-dad a crom enni cae an lle harno." (Legolas it is me…It is Aragorn, Estel. You must calm down Legolas. I will not harm you. You are safe, no one is going to touch you, I will not allow it, but first you must calm down and let me tend to your wounds.)

Aragorn watched as the elf slowly calmed down and lay still in his arms. Legolas opened his eyes and blinked at the man.

"Estel?"

Aragorn smiled and nodded, but his face quickly morphed into a frown when he heard the elf's breathing become slightly labored. Then before the man could react the elf buried his face into the man's shoulder and began sobbing. Aragorn jerked slightly at the contact, but responded immediately by wrapping the elf in a protective hug.

It was only then that Aragorn acknowledged the terrified members of the fellowship who had gathered behind him. They were all staring at the elf with absolute horror in their eyes. They looked to the ranger for answers, but he only gave orders.

"Merry, Pippin, I need you to grab Legolas some clothes, anything will do."

The hobbits nodded mutely and ran back to their quarters. The ranger then turned to Sam.

"Sam you know where my pack is correct?"

The hobbit nodded quickly.

"Good. I need you to grab it for me. My healing pouch is inside."

Sam didn't even bother to wait for another second to pass before running after his kinsman.

The ranger then turned his attention back to the elf in his arms, who had passed out. Aragorn's face grew grim as he rose from the ground, the limp elf in his grasp. He then turned to the remaining spectators.

"Once I have received the necessary supplies I am going to take him to the lake and treat his wounds. I am asking all of you to return to the campsite while I do this."

Frodo, Gimli, and Boromir looked at him with confusion as they processed his request. Aragorn sighed sharply when they shook their heads.

"Please my friends."

The three paused, but finally gave in and nodded, albeit rather reluctantly. Aragorn nodded his head in thanks before he was once again distracted.

Legolas cried out in pain and arched his back unnaturally. Aragorn paled as he imagined the kind of pain that the elf must have been in to cry out while unconscious, so the ranger shushed him gently.

"Gling-bo Legolas…Lle tu dar-belt, fael an a pîn anann." (Hang on Legolas…You must stay strong, just for a little longer.)

However, Aragorn's worry only increased when a small whimper escaped Legolas' mouth. The prince squirmed slightly, trying to get away from the man's touch. The man sighed before turning his gaze forward. He smiled slightly when he saw the hobbits running towards him. He nodded his thanks as the small figures handed him the necessary objects.

The ranger frowned when he realized that he would have to set down the elf to sling his pack over his shoulder. He looked briefly at the ground, but quickly decided against it. Next he looked to the fellowship and his gaze settled on the soldier from Gondor. He looked down at the damaged elf in his arms, and decided it would be best if he informed the elf first.

"Mellon-nin, amin baur an cam lle an Boromir an hwest bo enni cof. Tol taus maer?" (My friend, I need to hand you to Boromir to put on my pack. Is that alright?)

Aragorn watched the elf carefully, and sighed when he received no answer. Hoping for the best, the ranger placed the unconscious elf in Boromir's arms. He waited and felt relief wash over him as there was no change in the elf's body language. Aragorn turned away and grabbed his small pack from Sam.

However, the man jerked when he heard a gasp from both Legolas and Boromir. Aragorn turned to find Legolas watching the Gondorian with terrified eyes and Boromir trying to calm the elf, albeit in vain, for Legolas seemed not to recognize him.

Aragorn moved quickly and snatched the elf. He looked at the man apologetically, but he was distracted as Legolas shouted and pushed at his chest. The ranger watched in horror as Legolas fell to the ground and began pleading and fighting an invisible force. He dropped to his knees and kneeled beside the elf.

"Legolas lle sad band! Lle sad ah mellyn!" (Legolas you are safe! You are with friends!)

His attempts were in vain, for the elf wasn't able to hear him. Legolas began shouting in the common tongue.

"Please leave me be. Please…please…please let me fade. I can't…please just let me fade!"

Aragorn froze when he heard the elf's final plea. He felt tears threaten to fall as he continued to watch the elf struggle.

"Oh Legolas, what has been done to you?"

Aragorn sniffed as he picked up the broken body again and headed towards the nearby pool. As he began walking away he was stopped by a fearful voice.

"Aragorn, what did he mean by fade?"

The ranger stiffened and turned to find a very concerned Frodo watching him.

"It means that he is ready to die. Elves are immortal but they can be killed in battle, or fade from a broken heart or grief. If they give up, their light fades and they pass on to the halls of Mandos. If this happens, it would mean that an elf would have been put through horrific events."

The hobbits stared at him with wide eyes that were brimming with tears. He then looked at the finally calm elf and felt his heart break into miniscule fragments.

With nothing more to say, the ranger turned from the group and headed towards the inviting water. He roamed around the small pool until he found a secluded spot that would give the elf some privacy.

Aragorn carefully set the elf down and turned to grab the small pouch with various herbs and healing supplies. He opened it and emptied the bag of its contents, his thoughts turning macabre as he gazed over the elf's body to determine what would be needed.

It was after several indecisive minutes that the ranger finally decided to bring everything along. He picked up Legolas and carried him over to the water's edge. He brushed back the elf's hair and frowned when he saw that the prince still hadn't opened his eyes, and his body was still unresponsive. He brought the elf closer to him and cradled Legolas' head in his lap. He then made a point of speaking very quietly to make sure that he didn't spook the tortured soul.

"Legolas, can you hear me? I need to you to listen. Please open your eyes…I need you awake for just a little bit longer, just while I treat your wounds."

The ranger watched vigilantly as he waited for some sort of reaction. His face fell when the elf remained still. Aragorn then moved the elf slightly and hugged him close to his chest, making sure to avoid his numerous injuries. Aragorn began humming quietly until he heard a broken voice call out to him.

"Estel?"

The ranger quickly lowered his gaze and found himself looking into the dimming blue eyes of the elf. He smiled to the best of his ability at Legolas and nodded.

"Aye, tis me mellon-nin, just Estel." (my friend)

Legolas swallowed and leaned into the ranger ever so slightly; it was clear that the elf was exhausted. Aragorn welcomed the gesture and gripped Legolas' broken body a little tighter in a protective nature. But he frowned when he felt Legolas shy away from the touch. Aragorn looked at him with sadden eyes before turning his attention back to healing Legolas' wounds.

"I am glad you are awake Legolas. Now I need to clean your wounds, but that will require me to be in close contact and undress you. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Aragorn watched as Legolas paled visibly. The prince released a shaky sigh before nodding hesitantly. The ranger smiled and moved to grab Legolas again. However, the elf stopped him with a small hand gesture. Aragorn paused in confusion as the elf studied him.

"What is it Legolas?"

The elf sighed and made eye contact with the man.

"Estel, I just wanted to say thank you. You have been my closest friend and you have done so much for me over the years I have known you, which is why saying goodbye is nearly impossible."

Aragorn looked at his friend with a twinge of confusion but shook his head and grinned none the less.

"The same should be said for you Legolas. I owe you much and you should know that saying goodbye isn't anything that I plan on doing anytime soon."

Legolas frowned, but couldn't hold the expression when fatigue crashed into him again. He had to lean on the ranger heavily to keep himself upright.

The prince then wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he was slowly lowered into the water. Legolas hissed as the water lapped at his tortured skin. He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself, but found it quite difficult with pain flaring up within him again.

Sensing the elf's distress, Aragorn mumbled apologies in his ears. The ranger then placed himself behind the elf and began running his hands through the bloodied mats marring the flaxen gold strands of hair. With the aid of soap and various oils, he managed to clean Legolas' hair quite thoroughly. He smiled when the prince sighed and closed his eyes, finally relaxed. He completed a final wash of the prince's hair before turning him around and looking over his bruised, bloodied, and beaten arms, face, and torso. Aragorn carefully washed Legolas' skin and tried to avoid as many nicks and bruises as possible. He then gently lifted the elf from the water and placed him on the lush grass. Next the ranger rubbed oils into the elf' tense muscles and applied crushed herbs and flowers to the prince's face and destroyed wrists and ankles. Legolas sat quietly, his only movement being a slight cringe when a burning sensation began to creep down his skin.

The ranger noticed the motion and apologized with his eyes. The man then turned his attention to watching the elf carefully as he sought permission to continue.

Legolas swallowed thickly and nodded. Aragorn smiled at him comfortingly in return and placed his hands on the elf's thighs. He slowly pulled at the bottom of Legolas' leggings until they were off his legs, and thrown over to the side. Aragorn gasped when he saw the heavy streaks of blood that flowed freely down the elf's legs. The man studied the red rivers briefly before frowning when he realized their origin point. Then there was the mass of dark and ugly bruises covering Legolas' skinny hips and thighs, and the cuts on his lower abdomen.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he put two and two together to receive a disturbing product. He looked into Legolas' face and felt his hope of being wrong drop when his friend began crying. The man closed his eyes slowly and exhaled sharply.

"Legolas…did they…did someone…take you?"

Suddenly Legolas began sobbing and Aragorn felt tears of his own rise. He was about to comfort the elf when frantic sobs of apologies reached his ears.

"Aragorn I am so sorry, I was going to tell you…but I just…"

Aragorn stared at the shaking elf with a dumbfounded expression, which was misinterpreted by the elf as distaste. Legolas then began pleading with the ranger desperately.

"Please don't be mad, I just wanted to say goodbye! I know that I cannot stay with you or the fellowship for all I bring you is shame, no one wants a common whore among them, and I understand that. Besides, if I were to hinder your quest or cause you trouble I would never be able to forgive myself. I will leave as soon as I am able to travel; I plan to find a spot in the forest where I won't dishonor anyone I hold dear, before I fade to darkness. I just wanted to say goodbye before I am gone…"

Aragorn stared in shock and horror as the elf continued to cry. Thinking his silence was an agreement; Legolas hung his head sadly and made to stand. However he didn't get very far, because almost as soon as he moved the elf was whisked into a protective hug by the ranger. He tried to pull away but gave in quickly to the warm embrace. Aragorn held him close as the elf shook in his grasp. He felt the warm tears soak into his shirt but at the moment he couldn't have cared less. When he spoke his voice was dripping with sadness and there was a definite twinge of anger.

"Oh Legolas, I am so sorry, but you must never talk or think of yourself that way. You bring no one shame and you owe none an apology. I would never cast you out and neither would the fellowship, or you kin and father. You know as well as I do that Thranduil would hunt down and murder anyone that harmed you. No one is going to hold this horrific event against you, especially your friends. Why would you ever feel and think this way?"

Legolas quieted his sobs and choked out several words.

"That's what…he told me…after he…after he finished…I-I don't know…why…I listened…I just didn't…know what…else…to think…"

Aragorn frowned when the elf's sentence brought forward another question. The man gently pulled back from the elf and looked at his tear stained cheeks. He raised a hand to the elf's shoulder and tucked several loose strands of hair behind Legolas' right ear with his other hand.

"Ai tol dambeth an tegi lle naeg?" (Who is responsible for bringing you pain?)

Legolas dropped his head in shame and mumbled. Unable to hear his response, Aragorn raised Legolas' chin delicately and waited for him to answer. The elf tried to move away from the touch and figited uncomfortably.

"Haldir…the march warden. He tried to court me, but when I refused he…well, he took what he wanted anyway."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes in rage and a growl formed in the back of his throat. He pulled Legolas closer, and the elf curled brokenly into his figure and closed his eyes. Aragorn sighed when the elf stared shaking again and the man wrapped his arms around the cowering elf in an attempt to give his friend some much needed comfort. He then began to sing quietly as he tried to calm the elf down, but his overwhelming rage kept causing him to pause toregain control. Finally he managed to cage his anger enough to fully focus on the elf, besides Legolas needed every ounce of attention Aragorn could give.

* * *

He didn't know how long they sat there, but when Aragorn pulled back from the elf, he found that Legolas had finally fallen asleep. Good thing to, for his mind and body were exhausted from the beating they took.

Realizing that the elf was still naked, Aragorn quickly bandaged up his more severe wounds and clothed the elf. Pippin had grabbed a pair of his trousers and a dark brown tunic, and they hung awkwardly on the elf's slim frame, but that was the least of the ranger's worries.

He packed up his things with haste and slung his bag over his shoulder. Aragorn then picked up the elf and made his way to the fellowship. As he walked his face became set in a mask of anger. He spent the entire walk absolutely seething with rage, for his thoughts constantly traveled to the possible ways he could murder the march warden.

_He was a friend! Legolas saw him as a brother and a role model, and then he does this?! And he was fueled by pure lust and rage no less! How dare he treat a pure being in such a way? I will be dammed by the Valar himself if Haldir thinks that he is going to escape unscathed by this!_

Aragorn grunted loudly in his rage and continued brooding until he reached the small settlement of the fellowship.

As he walked onto the grounds, Aragorn was met with the worried and confused gazes of the fellowship. But instead of answering their obvious questions, he walked directly passed them and placed Legolas on a bed mat in a section of their dwellings separated by a thin curtain. He gathered a small blanket and placed it over the elf's slightly trembling frame. He then leaned down and whispered in the elf's ear quickly.

"I will return soon Legolas, and I will bring justice with me. The fellowship will watch over you while I am gone."

The man gave the elf one more glance before returning to his worried companions. He pointed forcefully at the prone elf and spoke to the fellowship through clenched teeth.

"Do not let anyone touch him, speak to him, or even get anywhere near him. Leave him be and let him sleep, but if he wakes or he starts getting flustered please try to calm him down. The last thing that he needs is more injuries."

The fellowship nodded mutely, but still looked rather confused, and as the ranger turned to leave, Boromir finally spoke up.

"Wait Aragorn! Where are you going? Is Legolas going to be okay? What the hell happened?!"

The ranger's eyes flashed and the fellowship flinched under his gaze. Boromir shrunk back and Aragorn softened his features when he realized what he was making the fellowship feel. He approached them and smiled grimly.

"I am sorry my friends, my anger is in no way directed at you."

He then turned to Boromir and his face became solemn again.

"Regarding your questions, I don't know about Legolas, his position is questionable at this point. He is very weak and he has been subject to extremely cruel treatment. As for my whereabouts, I have some very pressing business with the march warden."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Exposed_

The ranger walked purposely through the weaving passageways of Lothlorien. His rage was obvious through every part of his body language and demeanor. His shoulder's were set and stiff, his face was slightly flushed, his eyes were flashing quite dangerously, his breathing was coming in huffs of hot air, and his left hand was balled into a vice like fist while his right hand was gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The man scanned the dozens of elves around him as he searched for the march warden.

Aragorn was about to turn around and search in a different area when he heard the sliver voice of the elf he had once considered a friend. He jerked to a stop when he turned to find Haldir casually talking with his younger brother Rúmil. The elf was leaning slightly against one of the few walls of the Golden Wood stronghold, and it made the ranger sick to see the charming smile gracing his lips.

The man ground his teeth loudly as he rapidly approached the pair, his sword sliding soundlessly from its sheath. Blinded by rage, Aragorn advanced and closed the remaining distance between him and the march warden before he shoved the elf up against the wall he had been leaning on.

Haldir protested and tried to push the ranger away, but he was unsuccessful and he silenced himself when Aragorn pressed is blade dangerously close to the his throat. The march warden swallowed and watched fearfully as his tender skin was punctured ever so slightly by the man's weapon, a thin line of blood appearing across his throat.

At this point Aragorn had thrown reason to the wind, and was therefore unfazed by Rúmil's shouts and pleas for him to step back, the man's focus was on Haldir and Haldir alone. Being this close to the monster that had hurt Legolas was causing Aragorn's rage to flare even more than it already was, so when he spoke his voice was laced heavily with malice.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now Haldir!"

Haldir raised his hands in defense and tried to plead with the ranger.

"My friend, please stop…"

Aragorn closed his eyes and turned his head to the ground as a new wave of anger surged through him. When he regained eye contact with Haldir, he hissed through his teeth.

"Don't you dare call me that…I know what you did Haldir! Lle sad Nadorhuan!" (You are a cowardly dog!)

Aragorn pressed his blade down a little further, causing Haldir to squirm uncomfortably. However, confusion soon mixed with the ranger's anger when he saw the elf's eyes dart over his shoulder. Almost immediately after, Aragorn found himself being dragged away forcefully by several strong arms. He shouted in protest as his sword was knocked from his grip, and his hands were held tightly behind his back. The man thrashed a few times before glaring and growling at Haldir, who was now being supported by his both Rúmil and his older brother Orophin.

"Aragorn ion ned Arathorn, man tol i ind ned sen?!" (Aragorn son of Arathorn, what is the meaning of this?!)

The addressed party turned sharply to find Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel rushing towards him, both wearing incredulous expressions.

The elves around the ranger bowed their heads in respect, but Aragorn only continued to glare at the blond warrior in front of him. Once the other elves straightened, Celeborn gestured frantically for him to explain himself. The ranger huffed in anger and hissed, for his words were slightly restricted by rage.

"Your march warden has committed a horrific crime…"

Hearing several whispers and gasps around him, Aragorn paused. He looked around to find that every single elf in the area had their eyes glued on either him or Haldir. Confusion had masked almost all of their faces as they waited for him to continue.

Once the hushed talk had settled, the man took a centering breath and began again, keeping his eyes closed for he was unable to look at the march warden.

"He forced himself upon the crowned prince of Mirkwood, and violated him for the sake of his own enjoyment!"

Aragorn's eyes snapped open and he glared at the archer in front of him as he continued.

"He then left Legolas in the woods to suffer and eventually fade, filling his head with lies until the prince was placing blame upon himself, and was ready to die!"

Aragorn screeched his last statement and stood panting as he searched for reactions.

All of the elves were either watching the march warden with wide and disbelieving eyes, or they were studying the ranger with their hands plastered over their mouths, none of them wanting to believe that what the man had said was true.

The ranger then turned to observe Haldir but all Aragorn could focus on were the flashes of hate that surged through him as he saw the look of calm indifference across the march warden's face. However, Aragorn could've sworn that sparks of anger had lit up behind the elf's eyes when he had exposed him.

The march warden brushed off his worried brothers and approached the ranger slowly. As he grew closer to Aragorn, his face changed to a look of feigned innocence, which made Aragorn want to throttle him even more.

"My friend, you have been grievously mistaken. I can assure you that I have done nothing of the sort."

Aragorn snorted at him with macabre humor before making eye contact with the elf.

"Don't you dare try to deny it Haldir, not after I washed blood from Legolas' broken and abused body, after I listened to him beg to be left to fade so he could escape from his shame, and definitely not after I had to hear him apologize to me for being nothing more than a dirty whore and a waste of life! You have no right to defend yourself, for there is nothing left to defend."

Aragorn spat at the elf's feet and tried to cage his overwhelming rage. He glared at the march warden but smirked when he saw the slight panic cross his face.

"You should be scared Haldir, especially when you have to deal with Thranduil. You know how he gets about his son…I would keep an extra watch over my shoulder if I were you. But more importantly, you should watch for me. No one is ever going to escape from me unscathed after they have hurt my friends in such a way."

Haldir glared at the ranger and Aragorn took note of the turmoil and rage that was now floating behind the elf's eyes. His calm façade had faded and his raw emotions were beginning to show. Aragorn stared him down, but had to turn away when he remembered Celeborn and Galadriel.

The two were watching him carefully as they contemplated the issue. Celeborn was the first to break the silence when he stepped forward and looked to the ranger with hesitation. He overtly placed himself between the two fueding parties and gestured for the elves holding Aragorn to release him. They held no objections and Aragorn immediately bent down and picked up his sword. He made sure to flash it at Haldir before returning it to its sheath, and finally the calm voice of Celeborn dragged his attention back.

"Aragorn, that is a truly grievous claim-"

"But not without its proof."

All turned when the fair voice of Galadriel cut the elven lord short. She had a slightly dampened expression and she was gazing off into the distance with a somewhat dreamy expression.

"I can feel that something dark has befallen the prince, he continues to fade as we speak."

Aragorn nodded frantically and watched critically as Celeborn approached him again, his face thoughtful.

"If the prince is injured, please let us tend to him."

Aragorn bowed his head somewhat hesitantly and turned on his heels. He waited for the two high elves to follow before heading towards the fellowships' quarters. Galadriel was the first to follow, but Celeborn paused slightly as he called several guards to him. Once they reached his side he whispered to them and nodded grimly. They watched him with slightly confused faces but followed their orders anyway. The group of three or four surrounded Haldir and lightly grabbed his shoulders, pushing him forwards. When the march warden protested, Celeborn raised a hand to silence him and sighed sadly.

"Come calmly Haldir. I am sorry to say it, but I no longer trust you to stay on your own. If there is any truth to Aragorn's claims, then I want to make sure that you understand the gravity of your crimes."

At the lord's words, Aragorn froze and turned. He rushed to the elf and spoke with a slightly panicked tone hanging to the edge of his words.

"Forgive me Lord Celeborn, but I do not think that seeing Haldir would be good for Legolas at the moment, he is still in a rather fragile state."

Celeborn merely shook his head.

"I don't want to leave Haldir an opportunity to escape charges, and I don't think that you do either. I will make sure that he does not come close enough to Legolas to do any damage."

The ranger's face fell slightly in defeat but he nodded and looked to the march warden with hatred as he led the Lord and Lady back to the fellowship.

The small group walked rather quickly and soon they were rounding the final corner. However, the man frowned when instead of seeing members of the fellowship; he was met with an empty courtyard. He began searching in the immediate area, but when he found no one he headed towards the back of the shelter.

As he neared the section of beds he had placed Legolas in he heard several worried and indistinct whispers float through the air. Aragorn was about to pull back the dividing curtain when a scream if agony sounded. The man paled significantly when he recognized the voice and he jerked the curtain to the side quickly as he burst into the separate section.

He was met with the sight of the fellowship crowding around a single bed, which held a struggling being. Legolas was thrashing in his blankets and screaming while the fellowship was trying to calm him and hold him still. Unfortunately their efforts were extremely unsuccessful.

The elf was arching his back in pain, before he would fall back limply. He was panting heavily as his destroyed throat protested his constant shouts and screams. Legolas' face was also flushed in exhaustion and tears were streaming furiously down his cheeks.

Aragorn began to panic when he saw the elf and he ran forward. He pushed Boromir and Frodo aside and grabbed for Legolas. The man flinched when all he was met with was a keening wail. He gripped the elf from behind his head and in-between his shoulder blades as he tried to still the elf's struggles. Legolas continued to fight as he clenched his eyes tighter and choked out words and broken phrases in-between his sobs.

"Please…Please stop! Don't…Please!"

Aragorn winced as Legolas screamed freely again. He knew that the elf needed to calm down or he was going to over-exert himself even more than he already had.

"Legolas no one is going to hurt you. I am here, your friends are here, please calm down mellon-nin. Your heart is beating too fast and your breathing patterns are worrying me. Calm your mind and body Legolas. Gwador-nin please wake, please just open your eyes…" (my friend; my brother)

The ranger began to rock back and forth slowly when he felt the elf still his thrashing. He closed his eyes and sighed when Legolas gripped him tightly and began apologizing through tears and ragged breaths.

"Amin hiraetha Estel…daer hiraetha …" (I'm sorry Estel…so sorry…)

Aragorn merely shushed him and shook his head.

"Haw Legolas, ennas tol al-an gohena. Lle gar-dolen al-neitha." (No Legolas, there is nothing to forgive. You have done no wrong.)

The elf nodded stiffly against the ranger's frame and wound his arms firmly around the ranger's shoulders. He was trembling terribly and he was clearly shaken by the nightmare. Legolas' voice was broken and without it's normal joy when he spoke.

"I am scared Estel, I-I know that you said you wouldn't leave me but, I…I can't help but feel that you should! I am weak and worthless! I don't know what to do Estel…I just don't know…"

Aragorn frowned and tilted the elf's chin upwards. He was met with the pitiful sight of the two broken and lost eyes of the prince. The shining blue and been reduced to a dull and hopeless shade of gray.

"Legolas stop. I know that you are scared, and I understand, it is a just feeling…but you must rise above the darkness you feel consumes you if you don't want the pain to win. You are strong Legolas, so very strong, so now all you need to do is prove it."

Legolas closed his eyes slowly and practically collapsed against the ranger, his beaten body sagging limply. Aragorn panicked for a moment and shook the elf lightly. He exhaled in relief when the elf moaned and opened his eyes. The man smiled apologetically and shushed the elf.

"Sorry Legolas, you closed your eyes and your body went limp…you may sleep if you want."

Legolas responded by humming and giving into the fatigue that plagued him.

After he thought Legolas had dozed off, Aragorn turned his gaze to the elves that had gathered at the doorway. He looked pleadingly at Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Is this enough proof for you? Please don't make him relive his nightmares more than he has to."

Celeborn nodded and was about to reply when the supposedly dozing elf stiffened and sat bolt upright. He whipped around and gasped when he saw who Aragorn was speaking with. He struggled from Aragorn's grasp and fell to the ground in a graceless kneel.

Legolas remained in the position with his head bowed despite the intense pain that flared up in his body.

"I am sorry Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, I was unaware you were here. Please forgive my rudeness."

Galadriel looked at Celeborn with pity in her eyes, and she slowly approached the elf on the ground. She kneeled in front of him and smiled sadly as she raised the prince's chin.

"There is no need to apologize Legolas."

Her face turned grim when she saw the state of the elf's face and body. When Legolas noticed that her gaze was focused on his injuries he avoided eye contact in shame and a slight blush painted his cheeks.

Galadriel sighed and nodded to the ranger before walking back to her husband and linking their arms together. She held a muted conversation with the elf and threw a quick glance back to Haldir.

Being able to hear their conversation, Legolas looked up in confusion before paling visibly when he saw the march warden lurking behind the high elves, malice in his eyes. The prince of Mirkwood immediately leapt up from his spot on the ground and began frantically backing away, tripping over various objects before finally falling to the ground again in an undignified heap. He looked up towards the march warden with terrified eyes.

"Stay away! Don't come near me…please! Please don't touch me!"

Legolas wrapped his arms around himself and dropped his head into his lap as Haldir growled, his imminent defeat finally dawning on him.

Aragorn was the first to act and he fell to the elf's side. The ranger comfortingly stroked the elf's hair and whispered various words of comfort and peace. He was cut short however, when Haldir finally snapped in rage. He roared and pushed roughly passed the guards and high elves, rational thought far beyond his reach. He advanced on the ranger and cowering elf, and seeing as Aragorn was preoccupied and turned away from the march warden, he was unable to react with enough time to avoid being thrown away from Legolas and towards the opposite side of the room. Legolas looked up in fear and a small whimper escaped his lips, he was absolutely frozen to his spot.

The fellowship made a move to intervene but they had to stop when they saw the dagger that had been placed dangerously at the prince's throat.

Everyone in the room watched in horror as Haldir dragged the younger elf upwards and spun him around so Legolas' back was pressed against his chest. As he moved the prince the pressure he put on the dagger steadily increased until it was drawing a thin line of blood across Legolas' pulse point.

Said elf was shaking violently in fear, despair, and exhaustion.

"Haldir please let me go…"

His tears were now falling so heavily that his words were beginning to get muddled.

Haldir growled against the elf's ear as he tightened his grip on the prince.

"Now why would I do that? You betrayed me after I gave you only love."

Legolas sobbed and shook his head when the march warden pressed a sloppy yet passionate kiss to his neck. He squirmed in shame and felt his blush deepen as Haldir continued his onslaught and placed a large hand on the left side of Legolas' chest.

"I'm sorry…j-just please d-don't hurt me a-again…please Haldir."

The march warden paused his actions and his eyes became cold once again. Instead of kissing the tender and bruised skin around the younger's neck, he bit down rather hard. Legolas cried out in pain and his head dropped so his chin was resting on his chest, his shoulder's continuing to shake. Haldir only clicked in tongue in distaste and harshly grabbed the elf's chin.

"How rude my prince, you must always make eye contact with everyone in the room, especially your friends."

Legolas looked desperately to the fellowship and had to close his eyes in shame when he saw their horrified expressions.

Having had enough of the cruel torment, Aragorn spoke rather bitterly from the corner he had been tossed into. He stood tall and glared with overwhelming hatred at the march warden.

"Love him? You raped him and left him to die!"

The fellowship gasped and several hands flew up to cover mouths. The group then changed their expressions to a mixture of pity and sadness of their friend, and malice towards the march warden. Ignoring the change in atmosphere around the fellowship, and the suspicious movement of Sam, Aragorn continued ranting.

"You told him he was nothing but a whore that no one could love! You were the one that convinced him he should fade! You are a monster Haldir, you violated him for nothing but your own sport, and you call that love!?"

Haldir scoffed and sneered at the ranger.

"Shut your useless trap human!"

He then turned his attention back to his captive and smirked darkly.

"As for you my prince, shall we have some fun?"

Legolas' eyes widened and he started to thrash as Haldir began dragging him away.

"No, no, no, no...please Haldir! Please no more!"

Haldir only chuckled and pressed the knife down, digging even farther into already damaged flesh. Legolas looked around the room desperately until his gaze settled on the ranger.

When Aragorn made eye contact with his friend, he almost jumped the march warden then and there, but he knew that he couldn't. There was much too high a possibility that if he tried to rescue Legolas, Haldir would merely flick his wrist and Legolas would be dealt a fatal wound.

As Aragorn frantically thought over his options, a rather loud metallic clang filled the air. Aragorn looked up in surprise and watched as Haldir stiffened and his eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed to the ground. Legolas yelped and stumbled forward before Aragorn jumped towards him and caught the elf just as he was about to hit the ground.

Once he caught Legolas, Aragorn turned and looked on in confusion. He stared in shock when he saw Sam standing behind where the march warden had been with his frying pan raised above his head. Aragorn could help but chuckle and smile at the ferocious hobbit, who was now watching intently as several guards hauled Haldir's unconscious form away. As he disappeared from sight Sam hissed loudly.

"Take that you monster!"

The hobbit then turned to the elf in Aragorn's arms and his face softened noticeably.

"Mister Legolas? Are you alright?"

When there was no answer Aragorn looked down in concern. He gasped when he saw Legolas staring at his hand, his fingers soaked in blood. Aragorn leapt into action when he saw how pale Legolas had become, his bleary eyes, and the gash that stretched across his right collar bone to mid way across the base of his neck. It was reasonably shallow but if it wasn't treated immediately it would undoubtedly be fatal for the elf.

The ranger was about to yell for his healing pouch when a frail hand grabbed his own and he found himself looking into fading eyes.

"Estel…I'm sorry."

The elf's eyelids slowly fluttered closed and Aragorn began to panic. He gripped the elf's shoulders and shook him roughly. When he received no response the man's breathing increased with fear and he called nervously to the elf.

"Legolas…gwador-nin open your eyes…Come on Legolas you have to open your eyes! Legolas please wake up! Legolas….LEGOLAS!" (my brother)

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy and the late update!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review my dear readers!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Recovery_

Aragorn sat next to a prone figure with his head in his hands. The man was utterly exhausted but he couldn't go to sleep, not yet. He had to wait for Legolas to awaken first.

The elf was lying completely still on his bed mat, his eyes were closed and his face was stark white. The blankets had been tucked around him tightly and pulled all the way up to his chin, even though elves don't get cold, the hobbits had insisted.

Legolas hadn't moved or even twitched since his second run in with the march warden. This being said, the elf had escaped death twice within twenty-four hours, and that would be difficult for anyone, so he was now stuck in a precarious state of unconsciousness.

Just thinking of the vile elf made Aragorn growl lowly in the back of his throat, and grind his teeth together angrily.

Haldir had been punished as soon as he had woken up. The elf had been banished from the Golden Wood on pain of death, and every elf he once knew erased him from their memories. Even his brother's had shunned him and refused to speak with him.

But Aragorn couldn't help but feel pity for Rúmil and Orophin. Despite their new found distaste of him, Haldir was still their brother, and sending him off was in no way easy. The two had also placed guilt upon themselves for their brother's actions, and had begged for forgiveness; which was given to them quite easily. They had nothing wrong in the minds of any of their kin. There was no way that they could've known how dark Haldir would become.

The ranger sighed as he mulled over how much grief one selfish individual had caused.

Then suddenly a strong hand on his shoulder dragged Aragorn from his thoughts.

"Any changes?"

Aragorn shook his head and looked to the dwarf with saddened eyes.

"He hasn't even twitched since he passed out. I am worried about him Gimli…His body was already extremely weak…and then this…what if he can't pull through this one?"

The man paused as the lump in his throat grew exponentially.

"I can't lose him, I just can't…not after everything that has happened."

Aragorn sniffed lightly to hold back his tears. Gimli moved beside him and nodded.

"I know laddie, but do not despair, not yet."

The dwarf sighed and chuckled lightly as he continued.

"As much as my pride will kill me for saying this…the elf is stronger than he looks. He hasn't given up yet, and I don't think that he intends to, he is too stubborn for that."

Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Aye that he is…thank you Gimli."

The dwarf grunted in response and lumbered away to the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn watched him go for a while before turning back to his un-moving friend. He grabbed the pale hands that were resting atop the elf's chest and gave them a light squeeze.

"I will never leave you behind gwador." (brother)

Aragorn nodded in self-reassurence, and leaned back in his chair to wait.

"I will never give up on you."

* * *

It was several hours later when movement roused the young ranger from his light nap.

He looked immediately at the elf before him and gasped when he saw Legolas' eyelids twitch. Aragorn nearly fell from his chair in excitement as he reached for his friend. He dove forward and hovered over the elf's body.

"Legolas, can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

The elf moaned quietly and his eyelids fluttered again which caused Aragorn's eyes to widen significantly in joy.

"Amin sí gwador-nin." (I'm here my brother.)

Finally the eyes he had been longing to see for hours showed themselves.

"Estel?"

Aragorn grinned and lunged forward to hug the elf. He wrapped his arms so tightly around the lithe body that Legolas could hardly breathe and his wounds stung horribly. He was forced to protest rather loudly and Aragorn pulled away quickly looking sheepish.

"Sorry mellon-nin, you had me very worried." (my friend)

Legolas nodded and blinked lethargically as he studied the ranger. He frowned suddenly and Aragorn immediately became worried.

"Have you been sleeping Estel, because you look horrible?"

The ranger raised an eyebrow and sputtered briefly before laughing heartily. Legolas smiled timidly at the sound and shifted so Aragorn could sit with him on the bed.

The ranger accepted the gesture and moved next to the elf. He smiled when Legolas leaned into him and relaxed noticeably, his head resting on the man's shoulder. Aragorn sighed in response and brought an arm around Legolas' shoulders. He then ran his hand up and down the elf upper arm in a comforting motion. Legolas hummed in content and snuggled closer to the human.

"Thank you Legolas, thank you for staying strong."

The elf stiffened and looked at the man.

"I do not deserve a thank you, you do. You kept me from fading and giving up. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I owe you everything Estel."

The ranger sighed and rested his chin atop the elf's head.

"You owe me nothing gwador-nin." (my brother)

Legolas nodded silently and closed his eyes.

"Hannon lle." (Thank you)

Aragorn smiled and moved his other arm around the elf in an attempt to keep Legolas upright, but unfortunately his efforts landed his left hand on the prince's lower hip and the ranger felt the elf stiffen immediately. Legolas' eyes snapped open and he pushed at the ranger, his breathing growing rapid for a moment.

The man looked at the elf in confusion but he gasped when he realized what he had done.

"Legolas I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention…"

The elf exhaled with a shaky breath and shook the ranger off. He closed his eyes slowly and centered himself.

"Its fine Estel, I over reacted…it is just that it's still pretty vivid."

The ranger nodded and waited patiently as Legolas moved back to his original position. Once the elf was settled Aragorn enveloped him in a hug and spoke softly in the elf's ear.

"Don't worry mellon-nin, it will fade and you will heal, I promise." (my friend)

Legolas' face dropped a little but leaned into the ranger anyway.

"If only I could believe you Estel…"

* * *

**Okay so this is the last chapter in the first section. The second half will be posted under the same story but the chapter will have a name instead of a number. There is also a time jump in-between the two sections, but it will be pretty obvious in the chapter.**


	5. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait I had my graduation yesterday and I was exhausted by the time I got home, so the last thing that I wanted to do was type.**

**So this is the second half of **_**Mending What is Broken. **_**This section of the story has jumped forward in time to several years after the fellowship has completed their journey. So Aragorn has become king and married Arwen, Frodo and Gandalf have left for Valinor and the other members of the fellowship have returned to their own homes.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 of Part 2: The breaking point_

King Elessar, or Aragorn, stood atop the towering mass of white stone that created the city of Minas Tirith. His piercing gray eyes scanned the twisting roads leading to the palace carefully, for the king's mind was anything but calm at the moment. The man fidgeted nervously as several more minutes passed, and there was no sign of the expected party. You see, a very old, and very troubled friend was coming to visit and Aragorn was quite anxious to get said person safely inside the city walls.

"Where are you mellon-nin?" (my friend)

Aragorn sighed as he thought back on the various adventures he had been on with the prince of Mirkwood. He smiled when the times of pranks and laughter filled his mind, but they quickly turned sour when he recalled the quest of the fellowship and the horrid catastrophe that had happened to the elf.

Haldir had damaged the elf severely, but Legolas had managed to overcome the grief and sadness reasonably well, or so the man thought. Throughout the remaining journey of the fellowship the elf had remained rather stable. He had definitely grown quiet and slightly withdrawn, but he fought and occasionally laughed with the group as if nothing had happened. He had even attended the man's union to Arwen and participated in the merry events that had followed, before he returned to his father and his people.

However, Aragorn had made sure to keep vigilant and he often corresponded with the prince and his father just in case Legolas was hiding something. But the same thing would be said every time that he received a message. Legolas would simply tell him that he was fine and moving on with the help of his father and friends, while king Thranudil's letters usually told a different story.

The elven king was worried deeply for his son. Apparently the prince had taken to spending hours or even days locked in his room or wandering the forest. He hardly talked to anyone at all, and when he did he was void of emotion and would respond only with short and hardly genuine answers. Legolas had also stopped eating at meals, and even though elves required little sleep, the elf would only rest for a few hours, maybe once a week. Thranduil had tried to get the elf to speak to him but would never succeed. The tight bond that the two had once shared was fraying dangerously and the king was becoming desperate.

In his last letter Thranduil had begged Aragorn to allow Legolas to visit to see if he could help his son. Aragorn had obviously agreed and was now waiting impatiently for Legolas to arrive.

* * *

Close to two hours later, the sound of horse hooves clattering up the stone roads made Aragorn raise his head in excitement. He smiled when he saw the pure white of Legolas' horse approach him. Atop the striking beast was a single elf that looked as if the wind would topple him with a single gust, and the king's happiness faltered slightly as the elf grew closer.

He watched as the prince dismounted Arod and turned to face him.

"Suliad Legolas." (Hello Legolas.)

The elf nodded and gracefully strode over to the king until he was standing several feet in front of his friend. Legolas smiled crookedly at the king and gripped his forearms with what Aragorn noticed as weakened hands. The man grinned at the elf in return, but his eyes betrayed him when he observed the elf in more detail.

Legolas was extremely thin, and while he always had been of slim physique, he had lost so much weight that Aragorn could practically see his ribcage through his light tunic. His body had also lost almost all of its muscle mass so he was now nothing more than skin and bone. The elf's skin had also become so pale that it had a slight translucent quality that gave the effect of being half alive. His cheeks had sunken in rather far and he had very prominent dark circles under his fading blue eyes. In fact, his overall light had dimmed significantly. All of this had caused the elf to become a literal shell of who he had once been. Deciding that it would be a bad idea for him to start off Legolas' visit with an inquiry about the elf's health, Aragorn simply grabbed the elf's wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"Come my friend, Arwen and Eldarion are anxious to see you."

However, Aragorn frowned when Legolas pulled back from him and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"What is wrong Legolas?"

The elf shook his head and clicked his tongue in a signal for Arod to come to his side. The horse immediately trotted over and nuzzled the elf' neck affectionately. Legolas giggled lightly at the gesture before turning his attention back to Aragorn.

"I am sorry my friend but I am tired from my journey and if it is alright with you I would like to rest and visit them once I have regained some of my strength."

Ignoring the concerned look of the king, Legolas tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths before his expression changed drastically. He scrunched his brows together and the corners of his mouth turned down in a grim frown. It was then that the king noticed how shaky the elf's breathing had become. He approached Legolas slowly with his hands slightly outstretched.

"Mellon-nin, are you alright?" (my friend)

When Legolas remained silent Aragorn's frown deepened. Suddenly Legolas exhaled heavily and his face relaxed before his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. Aragorn gasped and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Legolas' body and pulled him close as he checked the elf's pulse. The king sharply inhaled when he felt how fast the elf's heart was pumping, it was in no way healthy.

"Guards! Fetch someone from the healer's pavilion!"

Aragorn watched as several Gondorian men raced towards the castle shouting to their fellow warriors. Once he was sure that the message had been delivered, the man turned back to his unconscious friend. He sighed and lifted the elf into his arms as he rose from the ground.

"Legolas, what have you done to yourself?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Part 2: Chapter 2

**Please review guys! I really want to know what you guys think about the story and please feel free to send me ideas for where the story could go, or criticism that could improve my writing. I mean one of the main reasons that I started doing this was so I could improve my writing. So please send me your thoughts!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 of Part 2: The confession_

"Mellon-nin please talk to me…" (my friend)

Much to his disappointment, Aragorn's plea was once again met with only silence from the blond in front of him.

It had been two days since the elf had awoken from his state of unconsciousness and he had progressively gotten worse. He refused to speak with anyone and he now spent almost all of his time wandering the castle or gardens staring off into space. He ignored everyone he passed. It was almost as if he couldn't even see them.

Not even Aragorn could rouse him from his trance, and the king was getting really worried. Ever since the prince had woken up he had been questioning Legolas on what was wrong or why he wasn't eating and sleeping, but he couldn't even get the elf to look at him directly in the eye. But that never deterred the king, so he was now standing behind his friend in the palace garden. He had found the elf sitting underneath a tree several hours ago and he had refused to leave until he elicited some sort of response from the prince.

"Legolas you do realize that you can tell me anything, right? Please just tell me what is wrong…I am worried about you gwador…" (brother)

Aragorn stood in silence as he watched the elf, who was merely watching the stars with sad and lost eyes. Finally having had enough the king rushed to the front of the elf and kneeled down to his level before grabbing the elf's shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Legolas look at me!" The king shouted in a forceful manner.

Legolas finally acknowledged the fact that someone else was with him and looked into the king's face. Aragorn smiled at him and released the elf.

"See, it is just me. I want to help you Legolas…so let me."

Legolas studied the man's face carefully before turning his gaze back to the sky.

Aragorn frowned and sighed, his small glimmer of hope fading in an instant. He watched the elf for a second longer before he stood and walked back to the door. He swung the large wooden doors open and called back to the elf.

"I will bring your some food from dinner and then will you please talk to me?"

The king paused, hoping for a response, but dropped his head when again only silence reached his ears. He was about to disappear inside when a thoughtful and slightly bitter voice called to him.

"Do you remember what you told me?"

The king stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the elf.

"What?"

"Do you remember what you told me after I woke up in Lothlorien?"

Aragorn nodded, and then realizing that the elf couldn't see him, he walked back to Legolas and sat beside him.

"Yes…why?"

Legolas sighed and continued to watch the stars.

"You told me that 'it would fade and I would heal', well…it didn't and I didn't either."

Legolas paused and closed his eyes as he mulled over memories.

"I was alright during the rest of the quest. Sure I was a little depressed, but I had something to distract me from the pain and grief. But then I returned home and that distraction was gone."

Legolas turned to the king and looked at him directly in the eye. Aragorn had to stifle and shiver when he saw the raw emotion in Legolas' blue orbs. The elf was normally pretty good at hiding his emotions but now Aragorn could see everything. Pain, grief, anger, sadness, and confusion were flashing wildly in a random mishmash behind the elf's eyes.

"I had tell my father all by myself. I know that he tried to hide it but I could see the disappointment in his eyes when I pulled back from his touch. From then on he wouldn't leave me alone. He would spend hours trying to get me to open up about it, and as sincere as he tried to be I wasn't blind to the fact that it was only out of pity. He then started treating me as if I was so fragile that I would break if he even brushed up against me. I tried to avoid him, but nothing would work. If anything it made things worse. And because I didn't want everyone else I knew to behave this way, I did everything I could to keep my friends in the dark, but fate had different ideas. It was several weeks after I had returned home, and I had finally convinced my father to let me go out on a patrol, when I receive a nasty gash across my shoulder. It wasn't that bad but my patrol insisted on bandaging it then and there, and that involved taking off my tunic. I didn't want to but I couldn't deny it or they would become suspicious, so I took it off and as they were about to help they saw the bite marks…"

Legolas trailed off and sighed heavily. He gazed straight ahead and wrapped his spindly arms around his emaciated form as he continued.

"They had turned into pretty visible scars, and so did the knife marks, so naturally they had questions as to how I had gotten them. I knew I couldn't lie because they all knew me too well, so I told them the truth… big mistake."

The elf scoffed at himself and chuckled sarcastically.

"The fact that I thought they wouldn't treat me differently is quite comical actually….I guess I was just being foolish. Well as soon as I told them, they refused to touch me or even come close to me. When I told them I was alright they just looked at me and responded that 'they didn't want to bring back bad memories, or make me uncomfortable'. Yeah, because staying at an arm's length away was completely normal. I had spent years trying to show them that I wasn't just a stuck up and fragile prince, that I could fend for myself and that they should consider me one of their own, not some outsider they needed to serve, and in less than five minutes all of that had been thrown out the window. But things only went downhill from there. Naturally the news spread throughout the kingdom like a wild fire. The prince's incident was the latest gossip and everyone wanted to know everything. Soon I couldn't even walk outside the palace walls without receiving an offer of assistance, or an apology for what had happened. And then there were the not so pitiful responses."

Legolas paused and his pale hands balled into fists.

"Two days after everyone had found out, I was cornered by some old 'friends'. They told me that I was a disappointment to my kind and that I had probably asked for it. I sat there passively as they ranted about how I should've stayed away, or let an orc have the prize of my head on a plate. Then they decided that I 'hadn't learned my lesson', and they could become excellent teachers. Four hours later, I returned home with a bloody nose, three broken ribs, a smashed wrist, and a non-existent spirit. I hid from my friends, and my father, not wanting them to see just how weak their prince and son was. Seeing as I was shamed or fussed over as soon as I left my room, I just stayed there. I wouldn't interact with anyone else, I wouldn't talk with anyone else, and I didn't care about anyone else. I was more than happy to escape the judgments and the ridicule. This also meant that I was cut off from meals, and the only time I could leave was during the night, so that cut off my line to sleep. But I found that I didn't care about how I always felt faint and tired, I had felt that way ever since Haldir decided I was his."

Aragorn watched the elf in shock as he finally finished. His eyes roamed the prince's form, which had noticeably tensed. The king then moved closer to the elf and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but it was quickly brushed off.

"Legolas…I didn't know…but your perception isn't entirely true. I have been communicating with your father the entire time. He isn't ashamed; he is worried about you, and frankly quite pissed that Haldir didn't get a more severe punishment. He wants to help you, and so do I, but we can't if you don't-"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP?!"

Aragorn jerked back in shock as the elf cut him off by screaming and jumping up from his position. He was now standing in front of the king with the beginnings of tears brimming his eyes, which were now flashing wildly. His voice was also cold and harsh.

"What if I don't want to be consoled and helped through it?! What if I don't want to move on and I don't want to return home?! Then what Aragorn? Are you going to tie me up too until you get me express how much hatred I feel towards myself? How I came within inches of taking my own life? Until I tell you how much pain it caused me to have everything that I held dear stolen away from me by a selfish bastard because he thought I was pretty?! Is that what you want to hear?! Because congratulations, that's what you got. I don't want your apologies, and I don't want my father's pity, because you know what? I am done. Done with everything…Berelan and Melkor were right. I should have just left. I hope you have more luck with life than I ever did Aragorn, but I just can't. I just can't do this anymore…I am done for good, and nothing you say will change my mind."

Legolas glared at the king and began to stalk off towards the east wing of the castle, while Aragorn sat there absolutely stunned. He mumbled to himself and sniffed as he felt tears fall from his normally strong eyes.

"I would never do that to you Legolas…you should know that…"

He watched as the elf grew smaller and smaller before he leapt up and ran to his friend.

"LEGOLAS WAIT!"

The elf didn't acknowledge his pleas, but simply walked a little faster. But Aragorn was fueled by grief and concern, so he was able to catch up with his friend rather quickly. He grabbed the elf's shoulder but his hand was slapped away and Legolas turned furiously to the man before screeching at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHINGABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP ME!"

Aragorn pulled back his hand and looked at the elf with a hurt expression as tears streamed down Legolas' now flushed and raging face. However, once the prince saw the man's face, his own softened into an expression of overwhelming grief and his voice quieted to a broken plea.

"Please…just leave me alone…I just want to be alone Aragorn…I'm sorry."

With that Legolas sprinted away towards the closest palace entrance, and slammed the towering door behind him, leaving Aragorn to stand alone, surrounded by nothing but suffocating silence.

* * *

**Alright, I know that was pretty intense, but please let me know what you think!**


	7. Part 2: Chapter 3

**No reviews guys? Please send me some! Even if you don't like it just tell me…Come one my dearest readers, I really want to hear from you! Especially since this is probably going to be the last chapter…**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 of Part 2: Decisions_

Aragorn sat hunched over his desk with tense shoulders. He was perfectly still, and the only sign of life was the slight movement of chest as he breathed in and out slowly. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was pressed into a concerned and firm line. He was rubbing at his temple with his left hand, while his right was supporting the other side of his head.

The man had been stuck in this position ever since he had numbly walked to his study after hearing Legolas' confession. That had been over seven hours ago. He had tried to get some work done to take his mind off of his friend's inner turmoil, but as soon as he picked up his quill he lost his ability to think clearly. He had then abandoned the work idea and settled for mulling over solutions to the issue at hand, for he had been blessed with a rare moment of silence.

Aragorn finally raised his head and opened his eyes, blinking at the suddenly harsh light of his study. He groaned when he found his muscles to be sore and locked into his sitting position. The king stretched laboriously before sighing and raising himself from his chair. He then took a second to glance around the room.

The light that once filled the room had dim significantly as the sun settled below the distant hills on Gondor's horizon. His study was, at the moment, a complete and utter mess for he had strewn various papers, maps, trade agreements, and treaties across the floor and tables. There were also melted candle stubs, from late nights past, scattered across his windowsill and desk.

Deciding that cleaning the room was a task for another day, Aragorn strode around the mess and passed through the doorway to the high ceilinged halls of the palace, hoping a walk would help ease his mind. He nodded to a passing servant before fixing his cape and heading the opposite direction.

As Aragorn gained distance he allowed himself to once again slip into the realm of thought, the elf's words bouncing harshly against the walls of his mind.

_Maybe I don't want your help!_

…_I should have just stayed away…_

_I'm done. Done with everything…_

_Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me!_

The king shivered and felt the pang of hurt stab him in the heart again. Hearing Legolas sound so lost and so broken made the king's heart ache terribly, and the fact that Legolas thought he was alone made the king feel shame upon himself. He had always prided himself on making sure that none of his friends felt that they were alone, and now when the elf had needed him the most, he had failed miserably.

"I shouldn't have waited so long…"

The king trailed off as his words echoed off the walls. He gradually slowed until he was standing still in the middle of the corridor he had somehow entered. Aragorn narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion and gazed around him. It seemed that, while he had been so wrapped up in thought, he had subconsciously walked to the southern wing of the castle.

The king swallowed thickly as he stared down the vast hallway in front of him, for the southern halls were filled mainly with guest rooms, and therefore Legolas was brooding behind one of the many doors lining the walls.

Aragorn stood awkwardly in silence as he contemplated what he should do. He was torn between turning around and finding something else to occupy his time, or going to Legolas' room and checking in on the elf. After all, the elf's words were still on loop in the man's mind and as he read into them, his worry only grew.

_I'm done…done with everything…I'm done…done…._

Aragorn shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to ward off his dark thoughts. Eventually his concern won him over and he glided towards the door that he knew hid the elf from sight. The man stopped and stared at the door handle with hesitation. He knew that the elf probably already knew he was there, but he still hovered his hand above the door handle. Finally he sighed and turned the handle. He wasn't at all surprised that it jerked under his grasp as the metal clashed against the dead bolt.

Seeing as opening the door was a lost cause, Aragorn settled for knocked lightly on the wood.

"Legolas, I know that talking to me is probably the last thing that you want to do right now, but I just wanted to make sure that you are okay…"

Aragorn stood patiently as he waited for a reply. He shifted nervously when several minutes passed and there was still absolute silence from inside. Thinking that maybe the elf had been busy with something, Aragorn frantically knocked again.

"Legolas please…just…just say something to let me know that you are alive in there?!"

The king's eyes flashed wildly when he still received nothing. He was about to attempt to break down the door, when he heard the scratching sound of the lock sliding open. Aragorn practically held his breath as he watched the door slowly swing open. He exhaled when relief flooded through him as the frail and drawn face of his friend peeked around the corner.

"Calm down Aragorn…"

The man stood stark still as he studied the elf. He could only see his face and shoulders, but that was enough. The elf was pale and he looked tired as weak. Aragorn frowned at the elf's appearance and tried to open the door a little farther, but he was quickly stopped and he frowned at the elf, whose hand was now blocking him from pushing the door open.

"No Aragorn…you are my friend, but I do not want to be disturbed right now. Thank you for checking up on me but I am fine and I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

Aragorn pulled back and watched in shock as Legolas closed the door and the dead bolt slide back into place. He stood there for several more seconds before he turned numbly away and hurried back to his chambers, his thoughts confused and dark the entire way.

* * *

It had been five days and Legolas hadn't come out of his room once. In fact the only times that Aragorn had seen the elf were the daily visits he would make to the elf's room to check on his health, which just by glances, the man could tell was deteriorating quickly.

The king had tried everything, but he only received the same response of 'I'm fine' or 'calm down Aragorn', from behind the closed door. Aragorn wasn't exactly pleased with the response, but at least he knew that the elf was alive and somewhat well. This was the only thing that could quell his constant worry about the elf doing something stupid. However, he had recruited the servants that worked mainly in the southern levels to listen in on the elf, and they would send him reports throughout the day saying that they could hear constant pacing from inside. But no matter how many times he heard that Legolas was alright the king had to make the walk to the southern wing and check on the prince himself.

That was precisely why he was traipsing through the halls at such an odd hour. He would normally check on him earlier, but he had gotten caught up in a trade agreement meeting, and therefore he had been stalled. So now the sun had set and the hallways were almost completely black, save for about a dozen torched on the walls. But it made no difference to the king; all he was worried about was the state of his friend.

As the man neared the door he had a feeling of uncertainty and sadness wash over him. It briefly stopped him in his tracks and his brows furrowed in confusion. He mulled it over briefly, but when he reached no concrete conclusion, he pushed it aside and continued towards Legolas' door.

He reached his destination in a matter of minutes and once he got to the door he ran through the motions.

Aragorn knocked lightly on the door and called to the elf.

"Legolas, you know that I just want to hear that you're okay."

The man frowned when he heard absolutely nothing. The two had become accustomed to the rhythm of their daily minute long talk, so a deviation from that was deeply concerning to the king. He stared at the door and called out again.

"Legolas please," The man knocked once more, but this time with a more forceful manner. "Legolas I-"

But the man was unable to finish for as he knocked the wooden door swung open with a rather loud creak.

The man stood in shock with his fist still raised in a knocking position. Aragorn stared into the room and slowly lowered his hand as he walked inside. He looked around in concern, for Legolas never left his door unlocked.

"Legolas?"

Aragorn called out to the empty room with a nervous and shaky voice. When he received no answer the man continued walking through the room, scanning the area.

There wasn't a single thing out of place, and the entire area was spotless, except for the long bow and quiver resting on the desk. Aragorn approached them softly but he became confused when he saw that only one knife remained. The man circled the weapons and cautiously stroked the bow with a delicate hand.

"Legolas…where are you?"

The question floated through the room, but the last thing Aragorn expected was an answer.

"Es-Estel…Over h-here…"

Aragorn whipped around when he heard the weakened voice. His breath caught in his throat as the voice flipped a switch of recognition.

"Legolas…"

Aragorn practically whispered the name but the call grew in volume when he finally pinpointed the origin of the plea. He ran to the room's balcony and stopped in his tracks, horrified.

"OH VALAR! LEGOLAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Aragorn screeched and practically flew over to the edge of the balcony where the elf sat slumped against the railing, his missing knife lying, bloodied, by his side, as the red liquid pooled around his emaciated body.

"Legolas what-! What on Arda have you done!" (middle earth)

The elf looked up to the man with tired and fading eyes. He tried to move his body but all he could do was barely shrug his shoulders. He looked down at his destroyed wrists and sighed lethargically.

"I-I told you th-that I w-was done…ju-just couldn't d-d-do it…anymore."

Aragorn sighed frantically and dropped to the elf's side, his hands hovering above the slit wrists with panic. He looked to the elf with wild eyes and tore off his cloak.

"Why would you do this?! Why on earth would you do this?!"

The ranger pressed the fabric to the wounds and watched in horror as the blood easily soaked through it. He felt tears begin to stain his cheeks as he looked upon the elf's sunken and disturbingly peaceful face. Legolas began to try and shrug Aragorn away but he was too weak to do more than twitch his upper body. The elf tried desperately to speak but his voice was fading even faster than his body.

"Est…stop…no….nothi….you…can…do"

The man looked at the elf with disbelieving eyes and ignored his plea.

"GUARDS!"

Aragorn screeched to no one in particular, but he had to get someone to help him, he couldn't let Legolas die. He pressed against the elf's wounds a little harder and caused the prince to wince ever so slightly.

When none of the guards showed, he looked down at the elf with blurry vision. The lump in his throat grew and it strangled his voice.

"But…why?"

Legolas smiled weakly and with much effort lifted his arm ever so slightly off the ground.

"There…no use…Este…bu…please…don…leave…me…"

Aragorn sobbed quietly and nodded, not wanting to cause the elf more damage. He moved himself behind Legolas and pressed the elf to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the elf's front, never wanting to leave him.

"Never mellon-nin…never…" (my friend)

Legolas hummed and leaned against the man. Aragorn could feel the life draining from his from with each second that passed and the pool of blood continued to expand.

"Thank…Est…Thank you."

"Of course Legolas."

The elf smiled and spoke softly with the last amount of his energy.

"Don…weep. I…happy…no…mor…pain…"

Aragorn choked on his tears and nodded against the elf.

"Just sleep my friend, and when you wake…you will be in a place of never ending forests and rolling seas. You will be in a place that is without pain and you shall be reunited with all that you have ever loved and lost."

Aragorn paused and waited for an answer. Several seconds passed and the elf remained silent and limp. The king gasped through his tears and brought a shaking hand to the elf's neck. He brushed back several strands of hair and pressed two fingers to the elf's now non-existent pulse point. The man's sobs grew in volume when he no longer felt the pumping of Legolas' heart. He then turned the elf around and brought a hand to his mouth. Legolas' face was ghostly pale and his eyes were closed gently, but the remnants of a peaceful smile were still spread across his lips.

As the king looked over his friend's body, he could do nothing but cry out in pain. He gripped the elf tightly and held him as close as possible. He began rocking back and forth, not caring that the elf's blood was staining his clothes, or that his screams of grief were echoing off the city walls, all he cared about was the fact that he had let Legolas die, and there was no way he could undo his mistakes.

As he rubbed at his eyes, Aragorn set his other hand on the elf's, now cold cheek. He wiped at any grime, dirt, or smug that was marring the elf's skin until he looked as if he was simply sleeping. But the ranger knew all too well that it wasn't that simple.

He then turned his tear streaked face to the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'M SORRY! I AM SO SORRY LEGOLAS!" The man turned back to the elf and dropped his head as he continued to sob. "It's my fault that you slipped into darkness…everything is my fault, and now I can never make it up to you…"

* * *

**Alright, so it isn't going to be the last chapter…but please review!**


	8. Part 2: Chapter 4

**Please review!**

* * *

_Chapter 4 Part 2: Death_

Arwen, Faramir, Éowyn, and several guards of Gondor, practically sprinted down the southern halls of the palace, for each of them had heard the king's desperate cries and shouts for Legolas. Seeing as both the elf prince and the king were very dear to all present, the pain within the screams was worrying them seriously.

All of them were also quite aware of the elf's health issues, and each of them had tried to coax him from his room, but only Arwen and Aragorn had succeeded. In fact he had ignored the others to the point where he would only respond to their calls if either the king or queen was with them.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…please come back…"

The frantic group slowed to a standstill as they heard the broken pleas emanating from down the hall. They looked to the end of the corridor and saw light flooding in from an open door.

"Legolas…come back mellon-nin…" (my friend)

Arwen's face fell when she recognized her husband's voice. She then proceeded to lead the company down the hall at a pace that would be considered overzealous by even elves.

"Aragorn! Melleth!" (love)

She stopped at the door and her hand immediately flew to her mouth while tears poured down her face. The elleth fell against the doorframe and her body was racked with sobs. She didn't move her gaze from the horrible sight in front of her when Faramir and Éowyn came running up behind her, she didn't deter her eyes when the guards clattered into the room and bowed their heads in respect, she just stood there sobbing, unable to do anything else with herself.

For sitting in front of her on the balcony was none other than her husband hunched over the limp body of Legolas clutched in his arms, soaked in the elf's blood. Aragorn was rocking back and forth slightly and he was crying heartily over the elf, begging him to return.

Finally the queen pulled herself together and stumbled towards her husband, gesturing for the guards to follow her. They reluctantly did as they were told and walked in tight ranks behind the elleth.

When Arwen reached her husband she dropped to her knees beside him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. When he felt the pressure, Aragorn looked up at her with red and puffy eyes.

"Arwen…he's gone…oh Valar he's gone…"

The elleth nodded morbidly and increased her grip.

"Melleth, what happened?"

Aragorn watched her for a second before returning his gaze to the elf. He sniffed and swallowed thickly in an attempt to remove the ever growing lump in his throat.

"He-He said…that he couldn't live…with the pain…any-anymore."

The king turned back to his queen and choked on fresh tears.

"He j-just couldn't…hold on any long-longer Arwen…and i-it's my fault…"

Arwen's face saddened and she reached down to grab Aragorn's hand.

"Aragorn…this is in no way your fault. But Aragorn...you must let the guards take him to be prepped."

"NO!"

The elleth watched in concern as Aragorn jerked away, dragging Legolas' body away with him.

"Aragorn you must…Legolas is…Legolas is gone melleth."

The king stared at her numbly and brushed several strands of hair from the fair being's face. Arwen moved a little closer and started to uncurl the king's fingers from their crushing grip on Legolas' arm. Finally the king gave in and let go of the elf, causing Legolas' form to sag across his lap. The elleth smiled sadly at him and discretely waved the guards forward. They slowly lifted the elf from the king's lap and carried him out of the room. Arwen glanced back at Faramir and his wife and silently asked with her eyes for them to follow the guards and see to Legolas. The two nodded solemnly and followed after the group of guards.

"His father…what am I going to tell him?"

Arwen turned and stared into the drawn face of her husband. He was watching the ground were Legolas had once been resting.

"Thranduil is…Legolas is all he has…how can I tell him…how can I tell him that Legolas is dead Arwen?"

The queen looked to Aragorn and wrapped him in a hug. He leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder. His body was once again racked with sobs. Arwen held him as tight as she possibly could and gripped him behind his head.

"I don't know Aragorn…but you are not alone in this."

She pulled him back and placed her hands on either side of his face, making eye contact.

"But now you must be stronger no matter how vulnerable you feel, for even though he has passed on, Legolas needs you to continue to be his friend. Now let's go and figure out what to send to Thranduil…this is going to be a hard message to receive.

Aragorn nodded and slowly stood, with much help from Arwen, and the two inched their way to the door. The queen pulled the door open and pulled Aragorn through it and into the hallway, following him closely.

* * *

King Elessar found himself once again overlooking his shining city of Minas Tirith. However, now it didn't look so bright, for today was the funeral of his closest friend.

He was dressed entirely in black and his face was drawn and pale. He looked up to the sky and found it to still be a dreary gray. The king squinted when several rain drops splattered into his silver eyes. He sighed and turned back to the winding road in front of him. The weather seemed fitting, everyone and everything was upset about the death of the prince. He was loved by everyone he met.

Aragorn was standing at the entrance to the palace and quietly waiting for the procession of elves he knew was coming from Mirkwood, for two days ago he had received a response from the king of Mirkwood. Thranduil had been absolutely horrified and had responded with a note that showed it. The handwriting had been messing and the ink was smudged by several marks of liquid that the king could only guess were tears.

After the initial response, the king had started to correspond with Thranduil and the two had decided to hold the funeral at Minas Tirith.

So now Aragorn stood, gloomy and pained atop the city. He sighed and wrapped his cloak around his shoulder a little tighter as the rain started to fall a little harder. Then the sound of hoof beats on stone reached him. He squinted through the rain and he was able to make out the blurry outline of several horses and their riders. He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes to center himself. When he opened them again, the figures were rapidly closing the distance between them. Aragorn shifted slightly and began walking towards the arriving elves.

* * *

**Well that's the end folks! I really hope that you have enjoyed this and please review!**


	9. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Well my dear readers, I received some reviews and PM asking for me to do one more chapter. So I decided to continue this story for one more chapter and then it is officially done. **

**Please review!**

* * *

The hoards of mourners crowded around the top level of Minas Tirith. They were all cloaked in black, head to toe, and crunched together tightly as they tried to hide from the steadily increasing rain. All of them were inhabitants of the city with the entirety of the Mirkwood population, several Rohan soldiers like Eomer, the steward and his wife, the hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf mixed in. They stood quietly as they watched the events that were occurring towards the gate of the palace.

Aragorn stood with a bowed head and hunched shoulders next to his wife, whose face was a mask of grief and pain as she squeezed Aragorn's hand. The two were placed in front of their people with King Thranduil kneeled in front of them. The once mighty elven king had his head buried in his hands and his sobs echoed off the stone walls of the palace. The king of men watched him with a forlorn expression as his own tears mixed with the rain, for placed several inches in front of him was the intricate coffin of Legolas.

The elves of Mirkwood had carved it themselves and carried it all the way to the white city. It was made completely of white wood that had been shined and polished until it gleamed. It was covered in elvish patterns, words, and song lyrics that Legolas loved. It had a certain morbid beauty that you couldn't help but pay attention to. It had been closed once the rain had become too strong so now all you could see of the elf inside was his head and shoulders through the small glass window placed at the top.

Legolas' body had been cleaned, his hair brushed, wounds wrapped, and re-dressed. He looked almost completely normal, or like he could have been sleeping, but his eyes were closed and he was much to pale. The obscene blood loss had clearly taken its toll.

"I can't believe that he's gone…my son…my only family is gone."

Aragorn's breathing became shaky when he heard the king's broken cries.

"Tithen-nin laeg-lass tol fern!" (My little Greenleaf is dead!)

Thranduil stood shakily and smashed his hands on the side of the casket, causing a loud bang to carry over the crowds of people. Everyone stood in tense silence as they waited for the king to make another move.

"Ion-nin tol fern…fern!" (My son is dead…dead!)

Aragorn flinched when Thranduil shouted and fell to the ground again, collapsing like a marionette with its strings cut. His tears started flowing again and he gripped the casket with a white knuckled grasp.

"How can he be gone…he can't be gone…this wasn't supposed to happen…not to him…not to my son."

Aragorn couldn't hold himself still any longer. He knew that the king deteriorating was the last thing that Legolas would want, so he rushed forward and wrapped his arms tentatively around Thranduil's shoulder, steadying his shaking form.

"Thranduil I am sorry…this should never have happened, but it did, and Legolas wouldn't want you to turn into this. He would want you to stay strong and lead your people, his people. He loved you more than anything you know. Before he…before this happened, all he was concerned about was how you reacted, and what you thought of him, because he couldn't bear to lose you."

King Elessar swallowed his tears and looked over to his friend's casket.

"So now you need to show him that he is never going to lose you, and that you are never going to let yourself get lost. Even though he's not here anymore, you need to be here for him."

Thranduil sniffed and watched the ranger with weary and questioning eyes.

"Why did he do this? Didn't he know that he had all of us that loved him?"

The man nervously looked to the ground and exhaled, no longer able to hold back his tears.

"He felt alone, and he was in too much pain to continue on…and that's my fault. I-I failed him and didn't give him what I needed to so he knew that he didn't have to suffer through this alone…and then there was the issue with Berelan and Melkor and-"

"What issue?"

Aragorn stopped and stared at the king with widened eyes.

"You don't know? He never told you?"

Thranduil looked at him and Aragorn shivered when he saw the anger flood into the elf's eyes.

"Aragorn…what are you talking about? Berelan and Melkor were friends of Legolas' for years. They are here now…"

The man turned around to face the crowds of elves behind him and sure enough Berelan and Melkor were standing in the second row, heads bowed in respect. Aragorn felt rage fill him at the sight of the two. He turned angrily to the elven king.

"Those two bludgeoned Legolas after they found out he had been raped. They told him that he was worthless and a shame to his race. They said that he should have let an orc have the prize of his head on a plate. That was when Legolas started to stay in his room all the time, which was when he started to go downhill."

Thranduil stood quickly and glared at the two elves. He shouted to them and watched as they slowly approached him. Once they reached his feet they bowed and kneeled.

"My king?"

"Is this true?"

Thranduil all but hissed at them, knowing that they had heard every word of the conversation. When he received no response the elf growled and grabbed their shoulders, pulling them up swiftly.

"I asked you, is this true?"

The two elves looked at the king fearfully.

"My king we are sorry…we didn't…"

"You did that to my son!? After everything he had been through…you blamed him for some horrible bastard's crimes? You blamed my son for having his innocence, pride, and everything else he held dear taken from him by force? How dare you show up here! How dare you!"

Aragorn watched as Thranduil's notorious temper flared before being extinguished almost immediately. The king's shoulders slumped and he turned away from the two terrified elves.

"Get out...leave now and don't ever let me see you again…do you understand me?"

Berelan and Melkor stood there in shock as Thranduil slowly turned around, his eyes flashing.

"Leave now!"

The two elves jerked at the shout and backed away. They quickly descended the stairs and ran through the mourning citizens, earning buckets of harsh and cold glances from their kin and many others.

Once they were out of sight Thranduil placed a hand on the glass separating him from his son's face and smiled sadly.

"They will harm you no longer ion-nin." (my son)

Aragorn watched as Thranduil slowly moved to open the casket for a final time. He stifled a sniff when Legolas' entire body became visible once again. He stroked Legolas' hair and leaned down to kiss his son's cold forehead.

"Amin mela lle ion-nin. Amin innas atland i meth ned nin arad." (I love you my son. Amin will until the end of my days.)

Aragorn walked over to the king as he pulled back from his son's body.

"Can I say a final goodbye?"

The king looked at him incredulously and nodded.

"Of course."

Thranduil backed away ever so slightly and Aragorn smiled grimly at him. He then turned his attention to the stiff body in the casket.

"Legolas…well this wasn't how it was supposed to end, you were supposed to outlive me, not the other way around. I am sorry I couldn't help you when you needed me, so very sorry. But I need you to know that you were never alone in this mellon-nin. I was always here to help you, I just wish that I could've shown that to you before you did this to yourself, I will never forgive myself for that, never. I will miss you more than you could ever know Legolas. You were my best friend, and to be honest, I am not entirely sure how I am going to survive without you. But the adventures I had with you, even the ones that ended with me in the infirmary for weeks, were the best times I have ever had in my life, so thank you Legolas. Thank you for everything." (my friend)

Aragorn scrubbed at his tears before turning back to Thranduil and nodding. He walked back to where he originally stood, Arwen at his side, and watched as the elf closed the casket, before signaling for the Mirkwood guards around him to come forward. They followed orders and swiftly grabbed the casket, lifting it into the air. They began to carry it through the crowds of people, their kin following behind them slowly in grief.

Thranduil remained by king Elessar and watched as his people began walking away. He carefully placed his footsteps as he walked away, heading home.

"It wasn't your fault Aragorn. There wasn't anything else you could do for my son. Thank you though, for being there for him all of these years. I am so glad that he met someone like you, a true friend. Namaarie Aragorn." (farewell)

Aragorn watched as Thranduil waved over his shoulder before hurrying to catch up with the procession of elves. He continued to gaze in the direction that the elves had left, long after they had vanished from sight.

Soon the citizens of Minas Tirith dispersed and headed back to their homes, Eomer and his soldiers left with Faramir and Éowyn, and the fellowship returned to the castle with Arwen, leaving Aragorn alone with his thoughts, staring into the rain.

King Elessar stood, grief weighing down his heart as he realized that his friend, of some many years, was forever gone from his world. Several tears slid down his face as he choked out his final two words.

"Namaarie Legolas." (Farewell Legolas.)

* * *

**Alright so now it is officaly, without question, done! Thanks for all of the reviews you guys!**


End file.
